Lorsque l'Amour rime avec l'Éternité
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsuki est la sœur aînée d'Hisoka et le chef Konoé la convoque avec son frère et Tsuzuki pour aller sauver le partenaire de la jeune femme enlevé par Muraki. Celui-ci semble bien décidé à pourrir la vie de nos amis qui vont se retrouver avec deux autres alliés de poids... Amour et baston au programme !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Le « patient » du docteur est un démon

Japon, Nagasaki, dans un bâtiment délabré*

Dans une salle plongée dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune, un jeune homme était étendu sur une table d'auscultation. Il était torse nu et couvert de sang ainsi que de multiples plaies plus ou moins profondes. Le teint très pâle et les yeux clos, des chaines le maintenaient allongé. Ses longs cheveux de jais poisseux de sang étaient étalés un peu partout sur la table. D'une grande beauté, il possédait également une résistance inhumaine voilà pourquoi il intéressait tant le docteur qui pourtant n'avait encore rien réussi à obtenir de lui. Le dit docteur à savoir l'horrible Muraki entra dans la pièce arborant encore et toujours la même blouse blanche mais qui cependant ne le restait jamais longtemps. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers son « patient » qui s'était évanoui en raison de la perte importante de sang qu'il avait subi. Le médecin glissa son doigt le long de la joue pâle de sa proie puis descendit dans le cou puis l'épaule.

Muraki : Même le sang ne tarit pas ta beauté…

Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il arrachait une mèche des longs cheveux sombres.

Muraki : Je compte sur toi pour m'amener celle que tu as choisis…

Un rire sinistre résonna dans les ombres tandis que des chauves-souris sortaient du bâtiment par toutes les fenêtres s'envolant vers la lune qui était réapparue mais d'une teinte cramoisie…

*référence à l'épisode 3 de l'animé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Lorsqu'une sœur retrouve son frère.

Pendant ce temps, à l'Emma Chou…

Une jeune shinigami d'environ 20 ans était convoquée dans le bureau du chef Konoé.

… : [Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre ! _]

(Auteure : Je sais, elle est vénère ma petite chérie et ça va pas s'arranger…)

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Konoé et frappa à la porte.

Konoé : Entrez.

… : (entre) Ohayo, Chef.

Konoé : Bonjour à vous, Tsuki.

Tsuki : Vous m'avez appelée ?

Konoé : En effet. (La montre aux deux shinigami présents) Voici Hisoka et Tsuzuki ils vous accompagneront dans votre mission.

La belle shinigami regarda ses deux compères qui la regardaient surpris. Bien sûr, elle connaissait Tsuzuki car ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de son premier jour en temps de shinigami et ils avaient noués une certaine sympathie. Lorsqu'elle regarda Hisoka, ses yeux saphir s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise.

Tsuki : H-Hisoka ?!

Hisoka : Ane-chan !

Il se jeta au cou de la jeune femme qui sourit et le serra contre elle à son tour sous les regards éberlués de leurs compagnons qui ne comprenaient rien à cette scène quelque peu inattendue.

Tsuki : Comme tu as grandis en 3 ans !

Hisoka : Toi tu es devenue encore plus belle !

Tsuki : C'est gentil ^^

Konoé : Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ?

Tsuki : En réalité, Hisoka est mon frère cadet, notre famille a pour nom Kuran et non Kurosaki.

Tsuzuki : N-Nani ?!

Tsuki : Suite à notre séparation par nos parents, ils ont jugés mieux pour Hisoka de changer de nom afin que nul ne découvre notre lien de parenté. Mais une fois devenus shinigami, nous avons pu nous conduire de nouveau comme un frère et une sœur.

Hisoka : Oui, c'était elle ma première partenaire.

Tsuki : En effet mais lorsque Tasuku est venu me rejoindre, il est devenu mon partenaire et j'ai dû me séparée de nouveau de mon adorable petit frère.

Konoé : Je vois… Eh bien ! Je vais ordonner la modification de ton nom de famille Hisoka, ainsi tu seras de nouveau officiellement le frère de Tsuki.

Hisoka et Tsuki : Merci Chef !

Tsuzuki : Que d'émotions ! Mais je suis heureux pour vous ^^

Tsuki : Merci, Tsuzuki ^^

Hisoka : Mais où est Tasuku ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.

Hisoka : Quoi ?

Konoé : Apparemment, il a été enlevé durant leur dernière mission…

Tsuzuki : Par qui ?!

Tsuki : Un homme aux cheveux d'argent…

Tsuzuki et Hisoka : Muraki !

Tsuki : Oui…

Tsuzuki : On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.

Konoé : Tout à fait !

Tsuki, Tsuzuki et Hisoka : Hein ?

Konoé : Votre mission est de retrouver Tasuku et de le ramener sain et sauf ici.

Les 3 : Hai Chef !

Les trois compères quittèrent le bureau sous le regard attendrit de Konoé. Ils allèrent prendre un thé sous le Cerisier Sacré et se racontèrent leurs aventures tout en réfléchissant sur leur mission.

Tsuki : Alors comme ça tu es le partenaire de mon frère Tsuzuki ?

Tsuzuki : Oui, ça fait deux ans ^^

Tsuki : Oh ! Tu ne l'as pas trop martyrisé quand même ?!

Hisoka : Mais non grande sœur !

Tsuzuki : Hisoka…

Tsuki : Je blague ! Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Tsuzuki : Mais c'est normal !

Tsuki : Et vous avez souvent eu affaire à Muraki ?

Hisoka : Bien trop…

Elle remarqua la tristesse et l'effroi passé dans les émeraudes de son cadet mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Tsuzuki la prit de vitesse en posant une main sur celle d'Hisoka en le regardant tendrement. Elle sourit comprenant leur relation mais ne dit rien trop heureuse de voir son cher frère entre les bonnes mains de son ami mais elle se promit de les interroger séparément là-dessus. (Auteure : L'instinct de sœur protectrice ou juste par pure curiosité sadique ? allez savoir…xD) Hisoka sourit à Tsuzuki qui retira sa main de la sienne.

Tsuki : Pour en revenir à Tasuku… Muraki l'a affronté et lui a porté un violent coup à la nuque sur les nerfs qui l'a fait s'évanouir puis il l'a emmené avec lui…

Elle frappa la table du poing et se mordit la lèvre inférieure au bord des larmes de rage.

Tsuki : Et j'ai été impuissante ! Je n'ai pas sue le protéger ! Comme pour toi, Hisoka lorsque nos parents nous ont séparés ! Je m'étais pourtant juré… que je ne ressentirais plus jamais cela…

Hisoka se leva et enlaça sa sœur et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Tsuzuki fit de même et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. La jeune femme pleurait sur l'épaule de son cadet qui se contentait de lui caresser ses longs cheveux de jais tandis que Tsuzuki lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tout en regardant Hisoka qui lui rendit son regard. Aucun d'eux n'aimait voir la jeune femme si malheureuse et ils promirent de façon muette de lui rendre son équipier de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. (Auteure : Et sachant que rien n'est vraiment impossible pour les shinigami… attendez-vous à tout…) Ils finirent leur petite pause et allèrent se préparer avant de se retrouver devant la maison de Tsuki pour partir en mission, une mission de sauvetage qui allait être bien plus compliquée qu'ils ne le soupçonnait…

Preview :

Hisoka : Bon, on y est…

Tsuzuki : Ça va aller ?

Hisoka : Oui…

Voyant son équipier tremblé, Tsuzuki passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules sous les yeux attendrit de Tsuki puis ils commencèrent à fouiller le bâtiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Début de la mission de sauvetage

Nagasaki, 13h00…

Le trio établit une liste des endroits où pourrait se trouver le docteur et son captif puis les fouillèrent les uns après les autres mais en vain.

Tsuki : Une autre idée ?

Tsuzuki : Oui mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire…

Tsuki : Dis toujours.

Tsuzuki : L'église où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Hisoka : Tu es sûr ?

Tsuzuki : C'est le seul endroit que l'on n'a pas encore fouillé…

Tsuki : Allons-y.

Hisoka hocha la tête et ils allèrent donc à la fameuse église où tout avait commencé. La bâtisse était toujours la même, elle n'avait pas changée en trois ans…

Hisoka : Bon, on y est…

Tsuzuki : Ça va aller ?

Hisoka : Oui…

Voyant son équipier tremblé, Tsuzuki passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules sous les yeux attendrit de Tsuki puis ils commencèrent à fouiller le bâtiment. Hisoka se dirigea vers l'autel et en regardant dessus cria. Tsuzuki rappliqua et le prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Tsuki arriva peu après et fut aussi choquée que son cadet de ce qu'elle vit. Les mots « Tout commence ici » écrit en lettres de sang figuraient sur le marbre blanc.

Tsuzuki : A coup sûr un message de Muraki.

Tsuki : Ce sang…

Hisoka : C'est celui de Tasuku !

Le jeune shinigami tremblait de tous ses membres, le sentant Tsuzuki resserra son étreinte autour de son petit ange tandis que la jeune femme cherchait d'autres indices autour de l'autel. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva une mèche de cheveux sombre ainsi qu'une carte où un bâtiment était entouré de rouge.

Tsuki : (montre ce qu'elle a trouvé aux garçons) Ça c'est signé…

Tsuzuki : Le bâtiment où il retenait Hisoka la première fois.

Hisoka : Allons-y !

Tsuki : Calmes-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais restons prudents… connaissant cet enfoiré, il a dû nous tendre un piège.

Tsuzuki : Oui mais si on veut récupérer Tasuku, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Nous devons aller l'arracher directement des griffes de Muraki.

Hisoka : …

Remarquant la peur qui envahissait son équipier, Tsuzuki caressa les cheveux blonds du plus jeune qui s'accrochait encore à sa chemise. Hisoka se calma un peu sentant la chaleur de la main de son partenaire et le regarda reconnaissant.

Tsuzuki : N'aie pas peur, je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.

Hisoka : Tsuzuki…

Tsuki les regarda avec tendresse. Elle percevait parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait Tsuzuki envers son cadet et aussi les sentiments que son petit frère éprouvait envers son ami. Mais il semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir conscience des sentiments éprouvés par l'autre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il allait falloir qu'elle prenne les choses en main pour les mettre ensemble une bonne fois pour toute. Gardant toujours son jeune partenaire près de lui, Tsuzuki leur montra le chemin pour se rendre au bâtiment dont il était question…

Pendant ce temps, bâtiment en question…

Muraki se léchait les doigts. Ceux-ci étaient couverts du sang de sa proie qu'il avait ligotée au lit qu'il avait mis debout avec des cheveux de femme qui absorbaient ses pouvoirs.

Muraki : Encore un peu de patience… Ta chère maitresse viendra te chercher…

Tasuku : T-Tsuki…

Muraki posa sa main sur le visage couvert de coupures du jeune homme et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Muraki : Ton sang est un délice… épais et doux, sombre… Tu es bien un démon. Tu seras bientôt tout à moi lorsque je me serais occupée de ta Tsuki.

Un sourire démoniaque se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres…

Preview :

Tsuki : Tasuku !

Elle courut auprès de son équipier et entreprit de le détacher en utilisant ses pouvoirs tandis que Tsuzuki qui s'était placée devant Hisoka défiait le diabolique médecin de ses yeux d'améthyste.

Muraki : Comme on se retrouve Tsuzuki-san… Et mon petit « pantin ».


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Les énigmes de Muraki.

Le trio arriva en courant devant la grande porte du bâtiment. Tsuzuki la défonça d'un coup de pied fulgurant et ils entrèrent. Il faisait sombre et on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres. Hisoka s'accrocha à son partenaire qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle où se trouvait…

Tsuki : Tasuku !

Elle courut auprès de son équipier et entreprit de le détacher en utilisant ses pouvoirs tandis que Tsuzuki qui s'était placée devant Hisoka défiait le diabolique médecin qui venait d'apparaitre de ses yeux d'améthyste.

Muraki : Comme on se retrouve Tsuzuki-san… Et mon petit « pantin ».

Tsuzuki : Muraki !

Muraki : Franchement, vous êtes si prévisible…

Tsuzuki : Laisses moi deviner, tu as enlevé Tasuku dans le but de…

Muraki : Vous revoir exactement.

Tsuzuki : Ordure !

Muraki : Savez-vous seulement ce que sait que de voir la personne que vous attendez désespérément venir vers vous ? Moi… Je trouve ça sublime !

Hisoka : [Il est fou !]

Muraki : Quand à toi, mon petit pantin… Je compte bien te reprendre.

Le regard sadique du médecin fit violemment trembler le plus jeune qui ferma les yeux se collant plus à son équipier en quête de protection car il savait pertinemment qu'il était trop faible face à ce tordu. Tsuzuki reporta son regard sur son équipier et resserra sa prise sur ses épaules avant de jeter un regard de bête sauvage assoiffée de sang à Muraki qui recula face à ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais su éviter mais qu'il provoquait chez le Shinigami au long manteau noir.

Tsuzuki : Je te préviens, tu le touches et je n'hésite pas à te tuer sur le champ !

Muraki : Comme c'est attendrissant… Mais êtes-vous vraiment capable de cela, Tsuzuki-san ?

Tsuzuki : Oui !

Muraki : Si vous perdez le contrôle vous savez ce qui arrivera non ?

Tsuzuki : Tsss … [Mince, il a raison sur ce point…]

Hisoka : [Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue ?]

Muraki : Bien si vous voulez m'excuser…

Il disparut et réapparu derrière Tsuki qui tentait de détacher son équipier.

Hisoka : Grande sœur !

Elle se retourna et vit le visage souriant de Muraki qui tenait une dague à la main…

Preview :

Tasuku : Madame…

Tsuki : Ta main !

Tasuku comprit ce que la jeune femme avait en tête et lui donna la main. Leurs énergies psychiques se combinèrent pour n'en former qu'une de couleur dorée, une incantation résonna dans tout le bâtiment venant du couple se tenant au milieu d'une marre de leurs sangs mêlés.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : La Maitresse vient secourir son majordome

Elle se retourna et vit le visage souriant de Muraki qui avait une dague à la main. Elle lui attrapa le bras en esquivant l'attaque et le souleva pour l'envoyer valser dans le mur.

Hisoka : Flippante ma sœur…

Tsuzuki : Elle l'avait sentie en fait…

Hisoka : On sert à rien sur ce coup.

Tsuzuki : Tu marques un point.

Tsuki : Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, Muraki désolé.

Muraki : (crache du sang) Tu n'es pas sa contractante pour rien.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka : Sa quoi ?!

Tsuki : En quoi ça te regardes enfoiré ? [Et merde ! Comment il sait ?!]

Muraki : Disons que ce démon m'intéresse…

Tsuzuki : Alors comme ça, je ne te suffis plus ! Il faut que tu t'en prennes aux autres maintenant ?!

Muraki : Seriez-vous jaloux ?

Tsuzuki : Pas du tout !

Tsuki : Si tu le veux saches que tu peux toujours rêver !

Muraki : On va voir ça… Je t'invoque Oryu !

L'immense dragon du docteur apparut et fonça sur Tsuki.

Tsuzuki : Non !

Une explosion retentit et lorsque la fumée se dissipa…

Hisoka : Tasuku !

Le majordome avait réussi à reprendre conscience peu avant l'attaque et s'est placé devant sa maitresse en formant un bouclier d'énergie.

Tsuki : J'ai failli attendre.

Tasuku : (sourire) Pardonnez-moi.

Tsuki : Alors débarrasses-moi de ce rat, veux-tu.

Tasuku : A vos ordres.

Muraki : Hum… Alors tu avais réussi à défaire suffisamment les liens pour lui permettre de s'en libérer. Bravo Tsuki.

Tsuki : Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sous-estimer.

Muraki : En effet, j'ai peut-être été trop sûr de moi cette fois-ci mais… cette erreur ne se reproduira pas ! Attaque Oryu !

Tasuku bloqua l'attaque une seconde fois avant de la renvoyer à Muraki mais celui-ci esquiva. Il fit alors disparaitre son dragon qui se déplaça derrière le couple avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Tasuku se retourna et prit la jeune femme contre lui afin de la préserver des flammes crachées par le monstre. Ils tombèrent à terre.

Hisoka : Tasuku ! One-chan !

Tsuzuki : Muraki !

Muraki : Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant.

Il se tourna vers les deux Shinigami tandis que Tsuki reprenait ses esprits. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Tasuku la regarder avec inquiétude.

Tasuku : Vous n'avez rien ?

Tsuki : Juste des égratignures mais toi…

Elle toucha son dos et regarda sa main qui était couverte du sang de son équipier. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune femme qui entendit son cadet crier. Elle regarda dans leur direction et vit Tsuzuki qui avait invoqué Suzaku se battre contre Muraki et son dragon.

Tsuki : Tasuku ! Je t'en prie tiens le coup !

Tasuku : Je… vais bien.

Tsuki : S'il te plait prête-moi ta force. Mon frère et Tsuzuki sont en danger !

Tasuku : Elle est à vous…

Tsuki aida son majordome à se lever en le soutenant et se plaça devant lui.

Tsuki : Allons-y.

Tasuku : Madame…

Tsuki : Ta main !

Tasuku comprit ce que la jeune femme avait en tête et lui donna la main. Leurs énergies psychiques se combinèrent pour n'en former qu'une de couleur dorée, une incantation résonna dans tout le bâtiment venant du couple se tenant au milieu d'une marre de leurs sangs mêlés. Muraki et les deux Shinigami se tournèrent vers eux.

Muraki : Qu'est-ce que …. ?!

Hisoka : Ils combinent leurs puissances !

Tsuzuki : Plus que ça ! Ils entrent en résonnance ! Peu d'entre nous en sont capable.

Tsuki : O toi, esprit lunaire, je t'invoque humblement. Apparais devant moi, je t'en conjure… Tsukiyomi !

Tasuku : Esprit divin des cieux, aux rayons solaires brûlants telles les flammes de l'Enfer, je t'invoque… Apparais Taiyou !

Un dragon noir et un dragon doré apparurent entrelacés et d'un même rugissement, ils firent trembler le sol et les murs. C'était assourdissant ! Le dragon de Muraki fut détruit d'un coup et disparut dans une brume noire tandis que Suzaku fut renvoyée dans le monde imaginaire. Muraki fut projeté dans la fenêtre tandis qu'Hisoka se fit plaquer à terre par Tsuzuki qui le couvrit de son corps pour le protéger. L'attaque prit fin et les dragons disparurent. Tsuki s'évanouie sur le coup mais elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Tasuku qui épuisé tomba à genoux lui aussi.

Tsuzuki : Quelle puissance !

Tasuku : Là encore ce n'était rien.

Tsuzuki : Quoi qu'il en soit nous voilà débarrassé de Muraki pour un petit moment.

Hisoka : Il est vivant.

Tsuzuki : Oui mais vu l'attaque qu'il a dû encaisser il doit être dans un sale état.

Hisoka : Pas faux.

Tsuzuki : Tasuku, laisses je vais la porter.

Tasuku : Merci Tsuzuki-san.

Tsuzuki : (gêné) Euh… Appelles-moi juste Tsuzuki, ok ?

Tasuku : Très bien.

Hisoka : Je vais t'aider.

Le jeune Shinigami aida le majordome à se relever tandis que son équipier prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il ouvrit ensuite un portail vers l'Emma Chou qu'ils franchirent afin d'aller panser leurs blessures.

Preview :

Watari : Euh… Ils ne sont pas censés se reposer ?

Tatsumi : Avec ces deux-là qui se chamaillent c'est mission impossible.

Watari : Tu l'as dit…

Tsuki : Tasuku ?

Tasuku : Allez-y…

Tatsumi : Ou là là, je le sens pas…

Tsuki : Taisez-vous !

Elle sortit une grande poêle à frire (Auteure : Mais d'où la sors-t-elle franchement ?!) et frappa sur Hisoka et Tsuzuki ce que l'on appelle un grand coup…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Soins intensifs… ou pas.

Quelques heures après…

Hisoka était assit sur une chaise entre les lits où sa sœur et leur majordome prenaient du repos afin de se régénérer. Tsuzuki entra dans la chambre et caressa les cheveux blonds de son jeune équipier qui tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire. Tsuzuki fut ravi de voir que son partenaire allait mieux et lui rendit son sourire.

Tsuki : (ouvre les yeux) Vous n'avez pas à rester avec nous constamment.

Hisoka : Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher alors qu'on s'est à peine retrouvé, tu te goures one-chan !

Tsuki : (sourire) Toujours aussi têtu petit frère. On dirait que faire équipe avec Tsuzuki à empirer ce trait de caractère ^^

Hisoka vira à l'écrevisse ! Décidément, sa sœur avait le chic de placer ce genre de piques ravageuses dès qu'il baissait sa garde ! Quoi que… elle le faisait sans arrêt alors le plus jeune commençait à avoir l'habitude. Tasuku se réveilla à son tour et se mit à rire discrètement devant l'embarras de son jeune maitre qui rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son ainée le taquinait sur la relation plutôt ambigüe qu'il entretenait avec son partenaire qui se contenta de sourire sans venir au secours du jeune adolescent.

Hisoka : Mais tu pourrais me soutenir quand même !

Tsuzuki : Non c'est ta sœur, tu te débrouilles tout seul comme un grand ^^

Hisoka : Baka ! Tu penses qu'à bouffer de toute façon !

Tsuzuki : Mais non !

Alors que les deux Shinigami se crêpaient de nouveau le chignon, Tatsumi et Watari entrèrent dans la pièce.

Tsuki : Ohayo vous deux.

Tatsumi : Bonjour Tsuki comment te sens-tu ?

Tsuki : Ça peut aller mais …

Watari : (la prend dans ses bras) Ma pauvre petite princesse j'étais si inquiet !

Tsuki : Lâche-moi Watari ! Tu m'étouffe !

Watari : (la lâche) Désolé ^^'

Tatsumi : Irrécupérable…

Tsuki : Comme les deux-là…

Elle désigna Tsuzuki et Hisoka qui se prenaient encore la tête d'un regard effaré faisant sourire Tatsumi et pouffer Watari.

Watari : Euh… Ils ne sont pas censés se reposer ?

Tatsumi : Avec ces deux-là qui se chamaillent c'est mission impossible.

Watari : Tu l'as dit…

Tsuki : Tasuku ?

Tasuku : Allez-y…

Tatsumi : Ou là là, je le sens pas…

Tsuki : Taisez-vous !

Elle sortit une grande poêle à frire (Auteure : Mais d'où la sors-t-elle franchement ?!) et frappa sur Hisoka et Tsuzuki ce que l'on appelle un grand coup…

Hisoka et Tsuzuki : Aaaaaaaaiiiieeeuuhhhh !

Watari : OUA ! Efficace ta méthode !

Tsuki : Merci ^^

Hisoka : Grande sœur !

Tsuzuki : Tsuki-san !

Tsuki : Arrêtez de faire les idiots et calmez-vous un peu sinon Tasuku et moi ne pourrons pas nous reposer !

Hisoka et Tsuzuki : Ok…

Tatsumi : Quelle autorité.

Watari : Je crois que l'on enfin avoir un peu de repos.

Tatsumi : Enfin !

Tout finit finalement en crise de rire générale. Les jours passèrent tranquillement et le démon ainsi que la shinigami reprenaient doucement des forces sous la surveillance de Tsuzuki et du frère cadet de la jeune femme. Hisoka et sa sœur partagèrent de longues conversations sans que le partenaire de l'empathe n'y participe ce qui l'irrita quelque peu, possédant elle aussi le don d'empathie, il ne fut pas difficile pour la jeune femme de sentir cette irritation, c'est pourquoi, elle entreprit de confirmer ses soupçons quant à la relation qu'entretenaient son cadet et le shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste. Et cela s'avérait être justement ce qu'elle imaginait mais connaissant les concernés la jeune femme savait qu'elle allait devoir jouée les entremetteuses et Enma seul sait qu'elle adorait ça !

Preview :

Konoé : Si je vous ai rassemblé, c'est pour que vous alliez enquêter sur un bateau de croisière nommé Clair de Lune car il y a eut différents meurtres inexpliqués...

Hisoka se mit à trembler. Sa phobie des bateaux de croisière était due à la fameuse enquête sur le Camélia qui l'avait traumatisé Tsuzuki sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses tremblements et passa ses bras puissants autour des épaules du cadet Kuran afin de le ramener contre lui. Tsuki fut triste pour son cadet car celui-ci lui avait tout raconté... Tasuku prit donc soin de poser ses mains gantées sur les épaules frêles de sa maîtresse pour la rassurer...


End file.
